(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conjugated filament, and in particular to a conjugated filament from which woven or knitted fabrics having excellent softness and drapability can be made. The woven fabric or knitted fabric is prepared and the more soluble polymer component is removed by extraction to obtain a superfine filament consisting of the less soluble polymer segments.